


for the night

by jjokkiri



Series: monsta x bingo (winter 2017) [26]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Almost smut, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, but they're legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: “I’m all yours, tonight.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Neighbours_ square of [Monsta X Bingo](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MXbingo). Title from As One’s _오늘같은 날 (For The Night)_.

 

The first time he saw Changkyun struggling to get into his mailbox downstairs, his heart skipped a beat. The young man looked adorable, and there had been something burning in his chest which told him to go talk to him, no matter how young he looked. They could be friends. But, when he’d spoken to Changkyun for the first time, his heart raced in his chest and there was something burning in his mind; the young man was so charming.

And when he found out that Changkyun lived in the apartment right next to him, he’d smashed his head into the pillows——as extremely appropriate for the behavior of a twenty-seven year old man. It had been even worse when Hoseok learned that Changkyun had just recently turned nineteen years of age.

Absolute horror had engulfed him, when he realized that slowly, he was falling for the boy.

Between cheeky smiles at the mailbox and greeting each other in the mornings, when Changkyun was headed off to class and Hoseok was getting ready to go to work, something sparked. And Hoseok couldn’t help but think about what everyone around him would think about it——his parents wouldn’t approve, for sure. His friends might look down on him for falling for someone so young, and it wreaked havoc on his head to think about it.

But, coy smiles and flirtatious hands on his shoulder——casual conversations over coffee and handmade meals, when Hoseok came home late from work played his heart like a violin; gently dragging him along with the sweet melody of Changkyun’s laughter.

Sometimes, they’d stay up all night, Hoseok trying to teach his neighbor the difference between derivatives and integrals, though it was just an excuse to spend time with one another, because Changkyun wasn’t the type to leave his studying to the last minute, when his exams were the next day. On those days, Hoseok would fall asleep on Changkyun’s sofa——too tired to head back to his apartment, even though it was just a few steps away.

Tonight, Hoseok made dinner and he’d invited the younger man over with the excuse that he made a little too much food to feed just himself. Changkyun had smiled at him, before promising that he would head right over after changing out of his school clothing. And Hoseok’s hands burned with sweat when he returned to his apartment, unsure of why he was so nervous about inviting the younger man over.

They’d always spent time with one another, and he wasn’t quite sure why this felt so different; why it was so nerve-wracking.

But, it all seemed so clear when they’re finished eating and they’ve both had a few glasses of wine. Changkyun isn’t drunk, but he’s bolder than Hoseok’s ever seen him. It’s somehow enticing.

It isn’t him who starts it, but somehow, they’re kissing. Changkyun’s sitting on top of him and his back was pressed into the soft leather of his sofa. They’re kissing, and there’s heat burning all across Hoseok’s body; sparking wherever Changkyun’s fingers ran across his skin.

And as if he were nervous that someone would enter the apartment, even though he lived alone, Hoseok’s eyes continued to flicker to where the digital clock was mounted on the wall, staring back at them with taunting clicks; seconds passing them easily.

“Don’t look at the clock,” Changkyun whispered, wrapping his arms around him and breathing out softly in his ear. Hoseok shivered at the warmth enveloping his body with the simple action. It seemed as though he read his mind; “We have all night. I’m all yours, tonight.”

Hoseok held his breath, when Changkyun let go of him and slid down onto his knees, deft fingers unzipping Hoseok’s jeans and licking his lips. His eyes stayed locked with Hoseok’s and the older man groaned softly, leaning his head back against the sofa.

“Just tell me how you like it,” he said, and Hoseok’s head started to spin.

_ They could do this _ .  _ Just for the night. _


End file.
